Waiting For You
by DragonKnight - Beta 26
Summary: When all you have known your whole life is pain and despair...is it really so wrong to find love with the one who knows you best, and loves you back?  MxT one-shot  maybe .


**WARNING! **

**This story contains an intimate encounter between a male human and his male dragon. Although the story is intended to be more fluff than actual lemon, the lemon still exists. **

**If you do not approve of or like reading such fics, the CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. You are under no obligation to read any further. **

**If you choose to do so, allow me to make certain things perfectly clear. I am not a fan of yaoi/slash/smut stories, and although this does contain a sexual act in it, the story is meant to be more on the actual romantic/touching side. **

**That being said, should any of you actually disapprove of such stories...and read it anyway...DONT BOTHER LEAVING FLAMES. IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT AT READING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. I DID WARN YOU OF THE CONTENT. **

**Also, all copyright issues apply. All material pertaining to the IC belongs to CP.**

**Last chance to turn back if you don't like M/M encounters...**

**I warned you...**

**Alright, so be it...**

* * *

><p>Prisoner.<p>

Slave.

These words chilled Murtagh to his very bone. Why was his life such a never-ending stream of evil and tragedy? Did he ever ask to sired by a monster? To have everyone in the Empire hate him for who he was? And the one time Murtagh thinks he had found a true friend in Eragon, that happiness is snatched away as well by Galbatorix and his dastardly henchmen, the Twins.

The dark-haired youth rolled over on the hard cot that served as his bed. His "quarters" here in Galbatorix's castle in Uru'baen were not much above the dungeons that ran beneath it. A small cot pushed against the wall. A tiny, barred window was the only real source of light and fresh air. Next to the bed, was a rough cushion where the other occupant of the room slept. Thinking of him, Murtagh allowed a rare smile to cross his features.

_Thorn..._

When Murtagh had been brought before the mad king after his capture at Farthen Dur, he had been expecting an execution. Instead, Galbatorix brought him before the remaining two dragon eggs he still had in his possession. With equal part apprehension and wonder, Murtagh did as the king instructed and touched each of the eggs. He hadn't really expected anything to happen...so the complete shock that followed was understandable. The red egg _hatched._

Moments after hatching, the young dragon touched his snout to Murtagh's hand, sending a wave of energy through his body and leaving him with the mark of a Dragon Rider. Murtagh's mind swam with thoughts about what had happened. Admittedly, he had been jealous of Eragon. Being bonded to a dragon was unlike anything one could imagine, especially one so magnificent as Saphira. The partnership and bond those two shared was incredible, and Murtagh had secretly wished that one day he may be so lucky. He didn't hate Eragon for the hand Fate had granted him. But the envy was there as well, and as much as Murtagh tried to deny it, he felt that if Eragon deserved such an honor, why not him?

When the red dragon hatchling chose Murtagh as its Rider, he thought that somehow his prayers had been answered. But, like for most of his life, Fate was not on his side.

Immediately after the hatching and bonding was complete, Galbatorix forced both Murtagh and his dragon to swear loyalty to him in the ancient language. When they refused, Galbatorix used their true names to control them, and the slavery began. Their true names were the very essence of who they were; their traits, their personality. If someone knew yours, they could control you completely. They were now helpless to forge their own future, as the king knowing their true names, as well as them swearing to him the language of power, made them his undeniable pawns.

Pounding the pillow in frustration, Murtagh let out a pained scream. This was so unfair! Not only to him, but Thorn as well. They deserved to be free; helping the Varden as Murtagh had originally hoped. But now, that reality was nothing more than a bleak wish.

The door creaked open, and Murtagh's eyes shot up, preparing for what was likely to be another "training" session with the Twins. He relaxed when he saw it was only his crimson scaled companion returning from his own training with the king's dragon.

_You were shouting, _came the innocent sounding voice. _Are you okay? _Murtagh smiled and reached out a hand, beckoning the dragon closer. He rubbed his friend's neck in his favorite spot, and the young dragon began to hum.

_It's nothing, Thorn. Just the same old anger. _

_Anything I can do? _A pair of large ruby eyes locked with the youth's, and Murtagh couldn't help but marvel at the unique being Thorn was becoming.

Only six weeks old, the young dragon was already as long as Murtagh was tall, and his shoulders came up to the middle of the boy's chest. Thorn's personality surprised Murtagh more and more each day. At times, he sounded like the youngling that he was – curious, playful and a bit naïve. But other times his inherent dragon wisdom shone through, and Murtagh found himself consoled and comforted by his young partner. It had indeed been a long time since Murtagh found himself so at ease with another person...even if that person was his dragon. Even his name was unique. Gently patting the hatchling on the back one day, Murtagh had snagged his finger on one of the small spikes that adorned the dragon' s spine. "Well, I guess every rose has it's thorn," he had joked. The hatchling had stared up at him intently, and through their connection, Murtagh could feel the young dragon respond to that title. Thus, it was then that the young dragon decided on a name.

_Thanks, Thorn. I wish there was something we could do, but we both know that there isn't. _

The ruby eyes fell downcast, and he hung his head, a small whimper issuing from his throat. Murtagh scratched his neck a little harder to try and cheer him up, but the only response he got was a sad huff. A pang of despair caught in Murtagh's throat. He hated seeing Thorn so upset. Now that the two were intimately connected in both mind and soul, the Rider wanted nothing more than to give Thorn the happy life they both deserved.

_It's getting late. We should try and get some rest,_ Murtagh offered, hoping to change the subject. All he got was a dim acknowledgment as the red dragon lay down on his shabby mattress. Murtagh lay back on his own bed and stared at the ceiling, not really feeling like sleeping. His mind began to wander and he thought of Eragon and Saphira, and secretly hoped that they were somewhere safe. _One day, _he promised himself. _One day Thorn and I will go to them and fight alongside our friends. One day, we shall be free of this cursed life. _

Rolling onto his side, Murtagh stared at the ruby dragon as he slept. Thorn was like a gift handed down to him from the Gods themselves. Not only did they give him a partner, they gave him something that he had been missing his whole life: family.

From the moment he was born, Murtagh knew nothing but hate and cruelty at the hands of his father, Morzan. Day in day out, it was a never ending stream of unhappiness. The day he ran away was the first time Murtagh felt he could change things around. But alas, it was not so.

Meeting Eragon and Saphira had given him hope. They treated him kind enough, but deep down, he knew they would probably never trust him, despite all the times they spoke to the contrary. As much as he wanted to be with them, Murtagh knew he would have to prove himself first; prove that his intentions and loyalties lay with them.

The Varden were the same, only worse. Because of his lineage, they had viewed him with fear and anger, locking him away for what they said was "his own protection".

Then, he had been kidnapped by the malicious Twins and brought before the one man he had hoped never to be near again; Galbatorix. The mad king forced him to become a Rider, and he and his dragon to be sworn to service in his name.

All these events had only one thing in common. Not one person Murtagh had met along his travels ever looked beneath the surface to get to know the person he really was. Everyone simply took him at face value because of his upbringing and lineage. Everyone only wanted him and used him for _what _he was. No one gave him the chance to show the real person inside. No one...but Thorn.

Thorn could care less who Murtagh's father was, what he had done, or how people saw the young man. He had _chosen_ Murtagh to be his partner because he saw the good deep inside of him, the true Murtagh. And even though they were forced into servitude of a madman, Thorn stayed true to _him,_ his partner...his friend. For the first time in his life, Murtagh had actually found someone who cared about him. Who loved him.

Blinking back the tears that had welled in his eyes, Murtagh turned back to the ceiling. Yes, he cared about Thorn, maybe even more that he really should. But was it really so wrong to care for...to love...the one person who actually cared back? Was it so wrong to want to tell them, and hope they really felt the same?

Was it wrong to want to feel loved?

Wrestling with his thoughts and emotions, the dark-haired youth failed to hear the rustling of scales as his dragon woke up. _Murtagh? _Thorn whispered. The young Rider started, and hurried to close his mind, less the dragon find out what he was thinking.

_Thorn, _he stammered. _Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?_

_I can't. Not when I can feel something is bothering you. What is it?_

_Nothing, _the Rider flushed, and tried even harder to conceal his emotions from Thorn. He didn't know how the young dragon would respond when he found out his Rider cared for him more than he thought. _I guess my mind was wandering..._

_About what? _The curious hatchling showed through the sparkling ruby eyes.

_Its just...(*sigh*) Nothing. Forget I mentioned it. _

A small growl came from Thorn, and he surprised Murtagh by jumping up onto the bed with him, sitting on the boy's thighs and staring right into his face, his forepaws on either side of his chest. _Tell me..._

_I said its nothing._

_Please...?_

Murtagh sighed again and looked back into the bright, curious eyes. Part of him wanted to tell Thorn how he felt; he had been trying to hide it for weeks ever since he had found out himself. And Thorn deserved to know the truth...but what if it turned out badly? Murtagh dared to lower his mental barriers just a fraction, wondering if now was the time to come clean. A split-second later, he slammed them back up again, fear gripping him. What was he thinking? He couldn't tell Thorn that!

Thorn saw his Rider's face tighten as he wrestled with his thoughts, and the ruby dragon tried to worm his way into his partner's mind to see what was bothering him. He felt a trickle of emotions and thoughts seep through for a brief moment, before the walls around Murtagh's mind went up again. What he did manage to see however, caused his stomach to do a flip.

Murtagh..._cared_ about him? The dragon gave a small mental growl of surprise, and his thoughts flashed about his head rapidly. Did he really see him that way? After a moment of contemplation, the ruby dragon felt a sense of calm rush through him, when he realized that it wasn't really such as shock...considering Thorn cared for him too.

_Murtagh,_ he asked softly, bringing his snout down to he youth's own face, their noses mere inches apart. _Do you like me?_

_What? _The youth was caught off-guard by the seemingly random question. _Of course I do. You're my friend. _

_That's not what I meant, _the dragon hummed quietly, laying his body down on top of Murtagh gently, his belly covering the boy's torso. He could feel a stab of panic emanate from his partner, as well as clearly see the blood rush to his face, but Thorn pushed on, determined to find an answer. _Do you like me?_

_What are you-_

_Do you care for me? _Thorn asked bluntly. Murtagh's eyes quickly avoided his dragon's gaze and he pursed his lips. The embarrassment was clear as a bell across their link, but Thorn had to know for sure. _Murtagh..._

Murtagh fought tooth and nail between the parts of his brain that controlled emotion and logic. Seconds felt like hours as the glistening red eyes never left him. Finally he relented. _You weren't supposed to see that, _he said in a low, quiet tone.

Thorn felt his heart pound in his chest. Murtagh really _did _care about him! _Why didn't you say anything?_

_How was I supposed to tell you __**that**__? _Murtagh breathed out in exasperation. He stared back at his partner in defeat. _How was I supposed to tell my dragon...my __**male **__dragon...that I had started to see him as more than just a friend?_

_Well, why didn't you? _Sometimes, the young naïve part of the dragon's personality was indeed trying.

_Because..._the youth stammered slowly his eyes falling to his chest, _...Because how would I know if you felt the same?_

Thorn's lips parted in a wide smile. _Simple. I do. _Hearing this, Murtagh's eyes shot back up and stared at his dragon.

_What?_

_I care about you too, _Thorn hummed softly, and nudged the human's nose with his._ I have for some time now._

Now Murtagh was more shocked and confused than he was embarrassed. _But...how? I mean, we're not supposed to feel like this...are we? _For a brief moment, his mind flashed to Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, and wildly wondered if they saw each other much the same way as he had come to see Thorn.

_Is it really so hard to comprehend? _Thorn laughed in his head. He steadied himself, then looked back at Murtagh with his wise dragon look. _Murtagh, _he began slowly, _I spent countless years in my egg as Galbatorix's possession. In all that time, the only thing I felt in the world around me was bad. Hate, fear, loathing, malice, evil...every time I tried to extend my mind to see what there was out there, __**that**__ is what I felt. I feared that was what the world had become. _He hummed and smiled down at his Rider again. _And then you came..._

Thorn touched his snout to Murtagh's neck and gave him a soft nuzzle. _For the first time in so long, I felt something different. I felt the good inside of you; the care, the compassion...the love. I knew right then and there that you were the one I had been waiting for. The one who would free me from my dark prison of despair. _He continued to rub his snout against Murtagh's soft skin, and felt pleased when the youth began to stroke his neck in return. _For the first time, I knew what it felt like to be cared about. To be loved. And now, I can finally show you too, because I know what you have been through in your own life. I love you, Murtagh._

Murtagh was surprised to feel tears running down his cheeks as Thorn held him in his warm embrace. Thorn really _did _care about him, and he could feel the caring thoughts flowing from his dragon in waves. He had seen down into Murtagh's very soul and knew what plagued him all these years. And now, he _loved_ him.

_Thorn..._Murtagh whispered, and pulled the dragon closer, wrapping his arms around the scaly neck tightly. As much as we wanted to burst and tell Thorn everything he felt, the rational part of his mind forced its way to the front. _But...we can never be like this can we?_

_Why not?_

_Because I'm a human and you're a dragon, _Murtagh said sadly. _More than that, you are probably destined to be Saphira's mate, so that the two of you can continue the dragon race. _

_Perhaps, _the ruby dragon said slowly. _But then again, perhaps not, _he added smugly._. _At Murtagh's wild look of question, he continued. _I am not the only male dragon left. There is another._

_Another?_

_Yes, in the last egg. The hatchling inside is male, _Thorn hummed happily. _Maybe he can be Saphira's mate...and I can be with you. _

_Thorn, we can't be selfish, _Murtagh said suddenly, pulling away from him. _The only chance of your race ever returning is for you to mate with a female dragon. I will __**not **__be responsible for the dragon race becoming extinct just because I have feelings for you. I do not want to be like Galbatorix._

_What about what I want? _Thorn snapped. _I want to be with someone because I love them, not just because I need to continue my race! _He took a deep breath to calm himself. _Yes, I know how important it will be for me to find a female and mate with her, and I admit, this will probably happen, for the good of my race. But that doesn't change the fact that I love __**you, **__here and now. The green egg may wait for years before someone becomes its Rider, and even then, it would take __**more**__ time for him to court Saphira and mate with her, producing viable offspring. _

The dragon looked down at his human partner with wide, wet eyes. _But I have the chance to have you, now. You're the one I care about. And I want to be with you, before we really aren't compatible. _

Murtagh looked at him in confusion. _What do you mean, 'compatible'?_

Thorn felt his own face go hot and he let out a nervous laugh. _You know, before I'm too big for you...? _Murtagh's face went beet red as he understood what his dragon was saying.

_Thorn! How can you seriously think of...of __**that**__? We couldn't...I mean, it would be impossible for us to..._

_Why do you think that? _Thorn cocked his head in question. _The males of your species are capable of mating with each other. True, it may not be the norm, but it is still possible, Such as it is with dragons. _

If possible, Murtagh's face went an even darker shade of red. _But, what I mean is; would it be right?_

_You care about me, do you not?_ the dragon snorted, and Murtagh nodded his head slightly. _And I care for you as well. How does that not make it right? I wish to be with the one I love; how is that wrong in any way?_

_It's not that I haven't thought about it, _Murtagh found himself admitting, and felt a new wave of embarrassment surface. _It's just that...uh...how would we..._he found himself unable to even finish the sentence because his face was so hot.

_Well, _Thorn said slyly, looking down at how they were on the bed. _This is a start, _he teased.

_Not that, silly. _Murtagh took a deep breath, to try and calm himself enough to ask the next, dreaded question. _I mean, who would be...you know...the dominant one?_

_Who says one of us has to dominate the other? _Thorn asked seriously. _Why can't we both mate with each other?_

_I suppose...gods, I can't believe I'm actually __**considering**__ this! Worse, we're talking about how to do it!_

_It's a slight shame you weren't actually a dragon, _Thorn mused. _Then, we could just let our instincts take over and not really have to think about it. _

_That's not helping, Thorn, _Murtagh growled. He sighed and rubbed his face. _Look, it's not that I don't want to be with you...because I realize now that I really do. _He cupped his dragon's cheek. _I love you, Thorn. But I don't know how to proceed. And I don't want to make a mistake and ruin things. _

_Then let's just start slow, _Thorn purred and lowered his head towards Murtagh's. _And see where it leads. _Slowly, he brought his lipless mouth in contact with his Rider's, and the two shared their first kiss. Murtagh hesitated for a moment, the pushed back against his dragon, his mind erupting with the love and passion he felt for Thorn. Their lips rubbed against one another, and Murtagh felt themselves slowly open their mouths, allowing their tongues to touch carefully.

Thorn's tongue felt so alien, yet so wonderful at the same time. He pushed against his dragon harder, feeling themselves meld together inside his mouth, their tongues wrapping around the other. Every bit of hesitation fell away then, and Murtagh knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted Thorn.

They held the kiss for a few moments, then broke away for air, gasping. All they could do was stare at each other over what they had just done. _Wow..._was all Murtagh could get out.

_Indeed, _Thorn agreed. _Although I must admit, a rather strange sensation. Is that really what humans do to express love?_

_Aye. Don't dragon's kiss? I've seen Saphira rub her snout against Eragon before. _

_I guess you could call it kissing when two dragons touch their snouts together. But we prefer something else._

_Like what__? _Murtagh dared to ask.

_This,_ the ruby dragon purred, and leaned in to lick his partner's neck lecherously. Murtagh felt an involuntary moan escape him as the rough tongue caressed his skin. Suddenly, the room seemed to get a lot warmer. _Does that feel good? _Thorn chuckled huskily.

_Y-yeah, _Murtagh mumbled. Thorn took this in stride and began to slowly lick under Murtagh's chin, feeling his pulse through his throat. The human shuddered under him and the dragon took this as a sign not to stop. He gave his partner little licks all up and down his neck, slowly working his way around his shoulders. Thorn gave gentle nips along Murtagh's collar bone, only to be rewarded with a few more moans of pleasure. _D-don't stop, _the youth stammered.

Humming, Thorn pulled back from Murtagh's neck, much to the boy's displeasure. _It might work better without this, _he said slyly as he began nosing the bottom of Murtagh's shirt up, exposing the youth's toned abdomen. Murtagh quickly yanked the shirt over his head and flung it off, gazing back at the young dragon perched on his thighs. He wondered if Thorn could feel just how much Murtagh was enjoying this.

Smiling to himself, the ruby dragon could indeed feel just how excited his partner was getting over their actions...both mentally and physically. He gazed down at the handsome body Murtagh had, and began to slowly lick up the boy's abdomen, relishing in the little gasps he relieved in response. Thorn moved all over his Rider's chest and torso, licking and nipping everywhere he could. He chuckled as he could feel Murtagh practically melt in his mind from what the dragon was doing to him. The boys hips began to lurch up into the scaled hindquarters that straddled them, and Thorn's purring increased.

_Are you ready for this? _Thorn asked softly.

Murtagh ran his hands up and down Thorn's muscled flanks, caressing the dragon. _I think so...Are you?_

_Let's find out,_ Thorn growled, and lifted his hips off Murtagh's slightly. The youth took this as his cue, and reached down to remove his pants. After a moment of struggling, he lay bare under the dragon who continued to nip and lick his chest. Thorn pulled himself from Murtagh's soft chest and looked down at his exposed Rider. Murtagh was indeed ready, his member rock hard and pointing upwards. Murtagh was no slouch in this department, and the dragon felt his stomach do back flips at the thought of it inside him. He looked back into Murtagh's dark eyes for a moment, then back to what he wanted to do. Slowly, Thorn lowered his hips back down, and positioned himself for Murtagh to take him. Time seemed to slow down as Thorn felt Murtagh's member press against his tail-hole, and a hiss escaped him as the hard flesh parted his tight ring, the dragon throwing is head back in a low growl.

Murtagh gasped out loud as he felt himself enter Thorn. The dragon was so tight and warm. Inch my inch, his partner lowered himself down into him, his hips rocking back and forth slightly as he was able to take more and more of Murtagh's member. _Thorn..._he whispered, fighting the urge to jerk his hips upwards.

Thorn continued to growl and hiss as he pushed down onto his partner, Murtagh's length stretching him more and more. Suddenly, he felt the warm sensation of Murtagh's thighs and hips pressing against his own and he looked down. The youth merely stared back at him, panting from the intense feeling of it all. Thorn growled lecherously and pushed his hips down again, confirming that Murtagh was completely inside him. He held this position for a moment, letting himself get used to having his Rider's member in him. _I think I might actually enjoy this, _he rumbled to his partner. _You feel good. _

_N-not as great as y-you, _Murtagh managed to stammer out. The feeling of Thorn's tight and warm entrance wrapped around his throbbing member sent waves upon waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Adding to that was the pleasure he felt from Thorn across their link, the combined feelings of ecstasy almost overpowering.

Without another word, the ruby dragon began to slowly rock his hips back and forth. Murtagh felt his piece slide out part-way, only to be thrust back in by the growling dragon riding him, soft moans escaping his lips. Thorn adopted a steady pace, his muscled flanks tensing and releasing as he gyrated on top of Murtagh. The youth ran his hands up and down Thorn's thick sides, rubbing his legs and gripping him in different places as they continued. His head bobbed in rhythm to the dragon's movements, and his eyes fluttered half closed, his mouth open in a moan. This was actually happening! He began to push his hips back against Thorn's thrusts, causing the skin and scales to meet with a hard slap.

Time mattered not to the ruby dragon who found himself eagerly bucking atop his beloved Rider. Minutes, hours...they all seemed to blend together. The feeling of Murtagh mating him was unbelievable; he had expected it to hurt at first, then maybe feel better...but this was heaven. Thorn prayed that Murtagh would last a while longer, just so he wouldn't have to stop. His forepaws gripped Murtagh shoulder's tightly as he increased his pace. _Murtagh..., _he gasped.

_Oh gods, Thorn...you're amazing, _his Rider answered back with a groan. _Don't stop. _

_I don't plan to, _the dragon growled, and began thrusting his hips harder, driving Murtagh in and out of him faster and faster. The pair moaned each others name, the enormity of their bliss smothering all other thoughts. Murtagh found himself rocked back and forth by the speed of Thorn's thrusting. A new feeling surfaced as he felt something pressing against his lower abdomen every time Thorn pushed himself down on his partner. Murtagh looked down to the moving crimson hips, and was startled to see a bulge in between Thorn's hind legs. With a start, he realized it was Thorn's own arousal, brought about by the intensity of their coupling. Murtagh's mind tried to picture just how big his dragon would be, and if he could possibly return the mind-blowing pleasure Thorn was giving him.

Thorn seemed not to notice Murtagh's thoughts, instead concentrating on slamming his hips back and forth as quick and hard as he could without hurting his partner. The dragon's primal instincts were taking over, even if Thorn wasn't the one mating. Murtagh's heavy musk filled his nostrils and it drove him to further his frenzied thrusts. He could feel the plateau rising in Murtagh's mind, and knew his partner wasn't going to last much longer. Dropping his head down to Murtagh's shoulder, he began to roughly nip the Rider's skin.

_Ahh...Thorn! _Murtagh cried. _I...I'm close!_

The dragon merely growled and plowed his hips as hard as he could. He felt Murtagh tense and his swollen member expand as the boy finally reached his breaking point. Screaming Thorn's name, he rammed his hips into Thorn's hindquarters as hard as he could as he released his seed. Thorn felt him release and pushed Murtagh into him as far as he could.

A few seconds past before Murtagh slumped back to the bed, spent. He lay panting as Thorn slowly lifted himself free of his well-ridden partner, then curled on top of him in a snuggle. _By the ancestors...that was amazing! _Murtagh gasped at his dragon. Thorn favored him with a fanged smile, his own breath coming in heavy pants.

The two lay together for a moment or two, trying to catch their breath. _You were pretty good, for a human, _Thorn teased. _I doubt that will be that last time we do that._

_I hope so too, _Murtagh agreed, still lightheaded from the mating. He looked at Thorn squarely in the eye and felt his own lecherous grin spread across his face. _But we're not done yet. _The dragon cocked his head at him in question, and Murtagh pecked him on his scaled lips. _I believe you still have a turn..._

Thorn fidgeted. Yes, he could feel his own member swollen and begging for release between his legs, but he was hesitant to proceed. Dragons were _considerably_ larger than humans in that department, and although Thorn was still young, he didn't want to hurt Murtagh if he proved to big for him.

_Are you sure, Murtagh? _he asked. _It may not work out. I am...much bigger than you are. _

_We're not leaving this room until you mate me, Thorn. We agreed on this remember? Equal partnership in this. Which means you still need to mount me. _Not bothering to argue, and because his instincts screamed at him to, Thorn climbed off the bed and stood on the floor expectantly.

Murtagh took a deep breath to steady himself, then rolled out of bed as well, and came to kneel beside his dragon. Without hesitation, for if he did he might never commit, he reached under Thorn to stroke his belly, moving his hands back towards his hindquarters. The ruby dragon shuddered under his touch and felt his own member reveal itself to the world. Murtagh mentally gasped as Thorn's pride stretched out before him. He _was _large, and less then two months old yet! And this revelation, Murtagh felt compelled to ask, _Umm...Thorn? I just remembered something Galbatorix told us; that dragons aren't capable of mating until they are six months old. Is this going to affect your...um...performance?_

_No, _Thorn said shyly. _At six months is when a __**female **__dragon becomes able to carry an egg and mate. A male dragon is actually capable of engaging in the mating act at a younger age...but doesn't become fertile until the same time the females do. _

_So, in other words..._

_In other words, _Thorn whispered. _I can still mate with you...fully. _

_Okay, _Murtagh said rubbing his neck. He took a few more steadying breaths before moving over in front of the waiting dragon. The dark-haired youth got down on his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder at his partner. _Ready when you are, _he said shakily.

The ruby dragon was moving as soon as he saw his Rider kneel in front of him. He reared up and grabbed Murtagh's hips with his forepaws, pulling himself on top of the youth. He felt his swollen pride push into Murtagh's backside and they boy let out a large gasp as the dragon's flesh found his entrance. Trying to control himself, Thorn forced his movements to be slow, gently pressing into his waiting partner.

Murtagh felt like he had been punched in the head. Thorn was _large_, and the eager young dragon's member was stretching him like nothing he could of imagined. He bit his lip and forced himself to bare down on the pain of being mounted by his dragon. He reminded himself that he _wanted _to do this; to be equal partners in his and Thorn's new relationship. This meant having the dragon mate him just as he mated Thorn mere moments ago. Murtagh felt Thorn enter his mind and soothe him with gentle thoughts as he pushed deeper and deeper into his Rider.

Eventually, Murtagh felt Thorn sag on his back, panting heavily. It was then that he noticed the dragon's hips were mashed up tight against his backside. He was completely inside. Belated, the sensation of the dragon's large member filling him up hit him, and he felt like his gut was swollen from the size of it.

_Are...are you okay? _Thorn panted, worry for his partner flowing across their link. Murtagh was silent for a few moments before Thorn heard him gasp in his head.

_Oh gods, Thorn...you are so big! _The dragon chuckled despite himself, and gently nipped the back of Murtagh's neck. Receiving the go-ahead from his Rider, the ruby dragon slowly pulled himself out of the human, before thrusting his hips forward again. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from the dark-haired youth, but no complaints. Thorn repeated this motion again, and when Murtagh didn't tell him to stop, he pushed on. His Rider was tight, and it felt so good to the dragon to be able to claim this human for the first time.

Murtagh's head was spinning as Thorn mounted him. The initial shock and pain of the dragon's large member entering him gave way to unexpected pleasure as Thorn thrust into him. After a few more seconds, the pain vanished altogether and was replaced by complete, mind-numbing ecstasy. Thorn hadn't been joking when he said it felt good to be the one getting mated. Seemingly of their own accord, Murtagh's hips began thrusting back against Thorn's movements, causing the dragon to growl in pleasure. _Uhh...Thorn..._Murtagh groaned, and his dragon tightened his grip on the human's sides. _More..._

Thorn let his instincts take over fully them, and began to buck into Murtagh heavily. He bit his Rider's shoulders and the back of his neck repeatedly, lost in the feeling of the mating. Murtagh was so tight, so warm, and he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. The ruby dragon rode his Rider without reservation, the sounds of their hips smacking together masked only by the moans coming from both their throats.

As dragons had considerably more stamina than humans, Thorn pounded into Murtagh for quite sometime, neither one ever making mention of the time, and neither one slowing their pace. To Murtagh, he didn't care if Thorn _ever _reached his climax; this was so amazing he hoped to go on forever. The dragon would pull out almost half-way, then ram back in as deep as he could, keeping a firm grip on the human with his paws. Thorn's tail twitched out behind him with every thrust, and he grunted deeply every time he slammed into his Rider.

After another long period of mindless thrusting, Thorn felt a feeling building in his hindquarters, a feeling that filled his stomach as well. Baring his fangs, he gripped Murtagh tightly as he began to buck into him as hard as he could. Murtagh could barely keep himself upright at he dragon's massive thrusts, and fought to push back against him continuously. It was then he noticed the feeling of Thorn's large member inside him started to increase, and with a gasp of shock, realized that Thorn was getting _even bigger._ Once again, he found himself being stretched as the massive piece inside him began to get longer and thicker.

The ruby dragon could feel himself swelling as he neared his climax. A male dragon's member swelled up just as he climaxed so that it would lock the male and the female he was mating together firmly, ensuring that the male's seed found its target. To Murtagh, it felt like Thorn was growing so large that he might tear the youth apart. He tried to say something, but the dragon blocked him out, completely lost in his frenzied thrusts.

He was so close...Thorn knew it was only a matter of minutes now. He bucked heavily into Murtagh with each thrust, driving himself as deep as he could. The only feeling greater than the pleasure of mating was the overwhelming love he had for his partner. Thorn wrapped Murtagh with his mind and felt his Rider do the same, gushing their love and passion for one another.

Soon, the pressure became too great and Thorn rammed himself deep into Murtagh for the last time. A loud roar echoed from his maw as threw his head back, his climax reaching its peak. The youth braced himself as he felt the dragon's member swell greatly and then fill his abdomen with torrents of hot seed. Thorn bucked uncontrollably as he climaxed, trying to get every last inch of his member pushed deep inside his partner.

Murtagh held on through Thorn's massive release, and felt his stomach swell in response to the overwhelming amount of seed his partner was pumping into him. Finally, Thorn sagged heavily onto the youths back, putting all his weight on Murtagh as he came down from his plateau. The dragon was still embedded deep inside his bowels, but Murtagh made no movement to pull away. He was just as spent as the panting beast on his back. _Murtagh, _Thorn managed to breathe. _That was..._

_Incredible, _his Rider finished. _For a moment, I thought you would just keep going all night!_

_Would you have complained if I did?_

_Probably not, _Murtagh smiled. He felt an odd tugging sensation as Thorn pulled out of him, and he collapsed onto the mattress beneath him, rolling over onto his back. The ruby dragon hummed as his member retracted and he lay down on top of Murtagh, snuggling him close.

_I love you, Murtagh, _he crooned, nuzzling his snout up under the boy's chin.

_I love you Thorn, _the youth replied, pulling the dragon close and kissing the tip of his nose. _Or should I call you 'my mate'?_

He felt his chest vibrated in time to the large purr that came from the dragon. _I'd like that, _Thorn sighed. Together, they lay there in their afterglow, exchanging thoughts of love and passion. Murtagh then surprised his new mate with a startling question.

_So...I take it this may become a regular occurrence? _The red dragon lifted its head from his chest and stared back into his dancing dark eyes.

_Are you serious?_

_Completely, _the Rider growled, in a very dragon-like way.

_Then I guess we better rest up,_ Thorn laughed, wrapping his partner tightly. Their breathing grew heavy as they both drifted off to sleep.

In his dreams, Murtagh mused at just how much his life had changed in one night. He had never dreamed it possible that he would become a Rider...much less become intimately involved with his bonded dragon. But he wouldn't change a thing, the dark-haired youth mused. Other than the fact that they still served Galbatorix.

A new thought entered his mind with all the speed of a loosed arrow, and he jerked awake, ignoring the grumpy snort from his dragon – mate – as he was awoken as well. Murtagh slowly rechecked the revelation that had come to him, trying to see if what he had thought could possibly be true. _No..._he thought. _It couldn't have...could it?_

_Thorn! Thorn, wake up! _He shook the still limp dragon draped over him, trying to rose him.

_What is it? _his partner whined, sleepily. _You can't want to go again already?_ He kept his eyes shut tightly, hoping his Rider-mate would just leave him be.

Murtagh was relentless, and shook the dragon harder. _Thorn, we mated! _he urged, trying to get the dragon's attention.

_Well, obviously, _Thorn snorted angrily. _I remember because I was here for it. Weren't you?_

_No, you don't understand; __**WE **__mated! _Murtagh could barely contain himself. _You and me! A Rider and his dragon; we __**mated**__!_ Finally, the red dragon lifted his head from his partner's chest and looked at him in annoyance, the expression on his face clearly saying "get to the point before I maul you". _We fell in love Thorn! _Still the dragon wasn't getting it.

Murtagh took a deep breath, and grabbed Thorn's head in his hands, looking deep into his eyes. _We fell in love, _he repeated. _A Rider and his dragon fell in love and mated, something that neither of them could have foreseen. Something that changed their very essence of who they are. _The ruby eyes stared blankly back at him, trying to get his meaning, but unable to grasp it from the utter exhaustion of the mating.

_Thorn, _Murtagh whispered. _We changed our true names..._

The dragon's eyes went wide, all fatigue forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>(*ducks behind table*)<strong>

**Okay, there it is. Please don't shoot. **

**As this was my first real lemon, I'm not expecting to get glowing reviews...hell, I don't expect glowing reviews **_**because**_** it was a lemon. This just came to me in a dream after eating too much chocolate before bed. I do not enjoy smut/yaoi when it is just mindless sex. That's just wrong. A true lemon actually has a ROMANTIC element. **

**Am I wrong?**

**I'm not saying this is my preferred pairing (anyone who reads my profile will see the actual truth), it is just something I wanted to do. I wanted to try and illustrate what it might feel for Murtagh and Thorn to be who they are and what their lives have been like. The lemon just kind of...fell into the end. For these two, all they have know all their lives is hate and cruelty. All they really have is each other. Hence why I tried to be more fluffy than lemon-y. **

**But whatever. If you liked it, cool. If you didn't, don't bother flaming, cause I'll just delete/block you. **

**And now to get back to a true dragon-romance in **_**Blood of a Dragon...**_


End file.
